Here Without You full length version
by Life.as.a.Femmeslash
Summary: Songfic of 3 Doors Down's Here Without You. A year after Harry broke up with Draco, draco's still mourning over the loss of love in his life. RR PLEASE!
1. Prologue

Here Without You  
  
Prologue: Why?  
A/N: Thank you, Naynymic, for the idea of the full length version of Here Without You. *_*_*_*_*_*_*  
A hundred days have made me older  
Than the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
Draco sighed and stared at the man sitting across the table from him. "What's up, love? Something wrong?"  
Harry nodded, flushing. He didn't want to do this. he didn't want to hurt Draco. but he couldn't continue like this, it just wasn't right.  
Draco froze. "Are you okay?"  
"I-I'm fine, Draco," Harry murmured. "I just-I need to tell you something."  
Draco was confused. What could be so important that had Harry so. nervous? It couldn't be that bad, whatever it was.  
Harry let out a shuddering sigh. "Look, Draco, this isn't working out. I'm sorry. But. I can't do this anymore."  
"What?" Draco asked, his voice no higher than a whisper. "What do you mean, you can't do this anymore? You can't do what anymore?"  
"You know what I mean," Harry murmured, his eyes filling with tears.  
"Why?!" Draco exclaimed, his breaths coming in sharp, painful gasps. "What's wrong?!"  
Harry stared down at his shaking hands. "Please, Draco, don't make this harder than it has to be. This isn't easy for me."  
"Then why are you doing it?" Draco hissed. "If it isn't easy for you? If you don't want to end it."  
"I'm doing this because this relationship isn't working!" Harry sighed, slightly frustrated with the stubborn blond. "It's just not right, Draco! You know that!"  
But his frustration quickly faded back into heart-braking sorrow when he saw the look on Draco's face.  
"Look, Draco," Harry whispered. "It's better this way. We can do what we want-we can go our separate ways like this."  
"I didn't want to go my separate way!" Draco said stubbornly, tears running down his pale cheeks.  
"You knew this was coming, Draco," Harry sighed. "You just pretended it was another tiny little fight."  
"Don't try to pull that bullshit!" Draco shouted. "Everything was perfect, Harry! Everything was right! Do you know how often I find that?!"  
"Please, Draco," Harry pleaded, looking around the pub at all the now staring faces. "Calm down, please. I didn't want to make a big scene."  
"Well that's just too damn bad! I don't care if they know!" Draco screamed, his voice breaking. He fell silent again.  
"I have to go," Harry whispered. "I have an interview with the Ministry." He stood up, loking down at Draco with worried eyes. "I'm sorry, Dray."  
"Harry," Draco murmured, grabbing his hand. "Please don't go. I love you."  
Harry stood there for a moment, before pulling his hand away gently. "I have to. I can't stay here, Draco. I wish I could."  
He walked out of the Leaky Cauldron that night, leaving Draco by himself. 


	2. Draco's point of view

Chapter One:  
ONE YEAR LATER:  
  
All the miles that separate  
  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind.  
  
"Draco, are you okay?"  
I looked up, my face blank. I shook my trance away, then smiled the tiniest bit. "I'm fine, Parkinson. What were you saying?"  
Pansy looked me over concernedly, an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure? You look bad-do you want to go lie down?"  
I shook his head. "No, I'm okay, really. I was just thinking about something."  
"Ah," Pansy sighed, raising her glass slightly. "Potter. God, Draco, it was a bloody year ago! I'd think you'd get over it by now."  
"It's not that easy, Parkinson," I hissed irritably. "I can't just act like nothing happened."  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, right? Lunch, at one?"  
I nodded. "Of course. Bye, Pansy."  
One year. Exactly. Well, one year, two hours, and forty-six seconds, to be exact.  
He left that long ago. Damn, I still miss him. I remember exactly what happened. We were sitting at this table. I was in this seat, and he was in the seat that Parkinson had just left. I remember how I felt perfectly, because I still feel it.  
I can't remember how it is to be happy. The last day I really loved was the last day I had Harry's love.  
God, I'm pathetic. Am I supposed to feel this way? It's been a bloody year, as Pansy had said. And-well, I'm a Malfoy!  
Of course, I've discovered that long ago. I'm a Malfoy-I'm not supposed to love-and yet, I love Harry, with all my heart.  
Well, nothing I can do now. He's gone, for good.  
He moved to America after we broke up. He thought it would be better that way. Less complicated.  
I suppose he must have found a good job there. Otherwise, he'd probably be back here in England.  
It's hard to live like this. It's hard to stand this bar, but it's impossible to avoid. It's the entrance to the Wizarding world-I need to come here every once in a while. And every time I step foot in this building, I automatically come to this table.  
Well, I do have other things to take care of. Mainly my therapy, which starts in about twenty minutes.  
I know what you're thinking, and yes. I go to therapy. For several reasons. Mainly because of my depressing, disturbing childhood, my abusive parents, my ex who I still love, and that fact that I can't seem to keep a job. Oh, and the reoccurring dreams I have every fucking night.  
I stood up and put a few sickles on the table, for a tip. Harry got me in the habit of doing that. If I didn't he'd nag at me until I went back and gave the tip to the waitress.. Little things like that is why I hated him yet loved him so much. He was always thinking of others.  
Ah, I know I should stop obsessing, but I can't help it. I mean, who doesn't obsess over him?  
Well, Pansy. She hates him, but she managed to let it go when we were dating. Amazing. Of course, she hated him even more because of it, because she always liked me.  
I sighed as I walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, praying that Harry would come back to me.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*  
A/N: How do you like it??? I know Draco's PoV isn't quite as interesting as it could be.. Oh, well, I'll work on the rest now, along with the fifty other fanfictions that I'm writing.. I hope you're all happy with me, because I'm not. School just started, and after tomorrow, I'll really have to slow it down due to homework. SORRY!!!! I don't know why I started on so many fanfictions right now... I just have so many great ideas, I can't stop! And I'm scaring myself with it! So I'm not gonna start anymore fanfictions for now, just work on the ones I'm already writing, and when I'm done with those, I might take a break.. But I'll wait until then to determine that. I might not wanna stop then.  
Okay, I have to go, because I just bored you all with my next ten years. LOL! Anyway, bye, bye, TTFN, deathdragon4!!! 


	3. Harry's point of view

Chapter Two  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight, there's only you and me.  
  
I stand outside of the church, staring up at the cross that faced me. My best friends are getting married today. And I'm missing it.  
They're both back in England. They sent me an invitation, but they're still friends with Draco. He was sure to be there.  
It seems like a dumb reason not to go, but. he's still upset, from what I've heard from Hermione. He's still hoping I'll come back.  
I start down the road, pulling up my hood as rain started pouring down on me. I don't know where to go. My feet carry me around the streets, yet going nowhere.  
I haven't slept in a week. My tiny apartment has been too lonely and cold lately. I don't understand that. I've had friends over every once in a while. Why am I so damn lonely?  
Well, I believe Draco is a big part in that. Damn Malfoy, I'm not supposed to feel this way about him! The relationship wasn't right, he knew that, I knew that.. So why is this so hard?  
I loved him, no matter what he thinks now. That's why I left. I didn't want him getting hurt or anything-Malfoys and Potters don't mix peacefully, and if his Voldemort found out, Draco wouldn't have a chance.  
But. why do I care anymore? Voldemort's gone now, I defeated about six months ago. He can't hurt Draco now.  
But Lucius is still a threat. And Lestrange. and any other Death Eater that's still out there. Or anyone who thinks it's a bad match, Draco and I.  
Who cares what the rest of the world thinks?! It's about me and him, right? Not about us and the rest of the world.  
Well, can't really do anything about it now, can I? It's over. I bet he wouldn't take me back if I went to him now.  
Would he? Hermione says he misses me.. What would he do if I went back to him? What would I do?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! I want at least ten reviews, if that's possible.. I ONLY NEED NINE MORE REVIEWS TO UPDATE!  
I know, it's pitiful. Only one reviewed in two chapters. **Cries** please review, make me feel better.  
Hope you like it!!! 


	4. The Wedding

Chapter Three  
The miles just keep rollin'  
  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
  
I've heard this life is overrated  
  
But I hope that it gets better as we go.  
  
"I do."  
The couple kissed, and I smiled. They looked so cute together. I thought they'd never confess their feelings for each other.  
Ron turned to me and smiled weakly, holding Hermione's arm gently. He's disappointed.  
"I wish he could have been here," he whispered, looking at his feet. "I think he would have loved to see this."  
"I'm sure he wanted to," I whispered back, patting Ron's shoulder. "I bet he feels really bad about missing it. I know how much he loved you two."  
Ron smiled again, this time wider. "I'll just have to go over to America, see if he'd like to join us for the reception."  
I took a step back. The thought of seeing him again, after all this time, scared me. Ron knew it.  
"I was only kidding, Draco," he chuckled. "I figured he wouldn't come."  
I sighed with relief, smiling at my friends.  
"Thanks for helping with the wedding," Hermione grinned at me, resting her head on Ron's shoulder. "We couldn't have done it without you."  
"It's no problem," I sighed. "I had nothing better to do."  
Ron tapped me on the shoulder playfully, and I chuckled. "I think you two better get going, the reception's starting soon."  
"Oh-right," Ron smiled, taking Hermione's hand. "Mrs. Weasley."  
"Mr. Weasley."  
I watched them as they walked out of the church hand in hand, with a mix of happiness, that my two best friends had found love, and sadness, that I would never. **  
"Are you having fun?"  
I looked up from my glass of white wine to see Hermione standing over me, smiling jovially. I manage to smile back, just barely.  
"Yeah, I'm having a blast," I lied.  
She placed her hands on her hips, and automatically I was reminded of Mrs. Weasley, who I met two summers ago.  
"Don't lie to me, Dray," she sighed, pouting at me. "You haven't danced with anyone all night."  
"Well maybe I don't like dancing," I said flatly, scrunching my nose at the thought.  
"You used to," she smiled, sitting down next to me. Her beautiful wedding dress nearly swallowed her in a wave of white lace. "You used to love to dance."  
"Not anymore," I muttered, taking another sip of my fifth glass of wine that night. Damn alcohol, doesn't work fast enough.  
"Okay," Hermione nodded, standing up again. "You haven't even talked to anyone except me or Ron all night, either."  
"I don't know anyone here," I smiled-this time it was a real smile, I have managed to outsmart Hermione Granger herself. . . so I thought.  
"You know plenty of people," Hermione chuckled. "You know Ginny! And it IS your duty to dance with her, since you ARE the Best Man."  
Damn. Hermione's too smart for me. I'd forgotten that the Best Man was supposed to dance with the maid of honor.  
"Come on, Hermione, I don't feel like it!" I whine, pouting at her. "Can't you make one, little exception, for me?"  
"No," Hermione smiled stubbornly, tapping her elegant high-heels against the wooden dance floor. "It's my wedding, Dray, I want it to be perfect! And Ginny doesn't have anyone to dance with, either, so why don't you?"  
"Because I'm gonna step on her toes?"  
Hermione chuckled again. "Look, if you don't go over there and ask her to dance, I'm gonna ask everyone in here to help me CARRY you over there!"  
"You wouldn't!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her.  
"Would I?" she challenged, raising her eyebrows threateningly.  
I let out a long, low hiss and stood up. "Fine, fine, I'll dance with her, but you can't make me enjoy it."  
She swatted the back of my head playfully as she walked back to Ron, giving him a thumbs-up. Oh, if it weren't their wedding day. . .  
"Gin?"  
Ginny looked up at me, surprised.  
"Oh, hi, Draco," she smiled, pulling out the chair next to her. I sat down automatically. "What brings you to this part of the room?"  
I smiled, sighing lightly. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance."  
"You mean Hermione was wondering," she teased.  
"Hey, no fair," I pouted, making her laugh more. "You know what? Never mind. You don't deserve to get a dance."  
"Don't be silly," she chuckled, grabbing his hand. "I was waiting for you to ask. Wondering if you were gonna ruin their wedding because of such a small thing."  
"Why do girls think it's ruining a wedding not to dance?" Draco mused, resting his hand on her back.  
"Well, guys don't understand. We girls have been dreaming about our weddings since we were old enough to talk, it's just the way it works."  
"Ah, while we've been dreaming rugby games and Quidditch?"  
She chuckled. "I'm still not used to you using Muggle references. It's. . .strange, to say the least." She smiled. "But yes. From what I've heard, anyway."  
I rolled my eyes playfully. Maybe socializing wouldn't be so bad without Harry right there to keep the conversation going..  
  
*_*_*_*_*  
A/N: Never mind about the review thing, I was just a little. . . well, upset, about school and everything when I posted that, so ignore it. I know it took a long time for me to update. Sorry! 


End file.
